marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker (Earth-416274)
Peter Parker, who goes by the name of Spider-Man, is a famed Vigilante and Superhero based out of the Manhattan area. Despite his shaky public image, he is one of the most recognized Heroes in the world having performed numerous acts of courage. He lives by his Uncle Ben's motto, "With great power comes great responsibility". Physical appearance Peter Parker is a Caucasian Adult of average Height with a Lean frame, sporting Muscular and Well-defined build, He has Blond hair and Brown eyes. He wears a Grey shirt, Brown jacket Black pants, Black fingerless Gloves, and Blue and Red sneakers. Personality Spider-Man is commonly seen as a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility. Shaken by his uncle's tragic death, Spider-Man's vow of responsibility has led him to a path of heroism and humanitarian service. There are times when Spider-Man's sense of responsibility can be almost overbearing; this was noted by Luke Cage when he felt embarrassed about Electro (one of his villains) causing the Ryker's breakout, despite the fact he had nothing to do with it. This combined with his strong moral compass in the face of adversity and sharp wit make him one of the most iconic and enduring heroes in the Marvel Universe. One of Spider-Man's most prominent traits is his sense of humor. Even in the face of certain death, Spider-Man invariably cracks a joke, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. Also, he does this to get on the nerves of his opponents, since he knows that if they are angry, that they would normally lose themselves and be vulnerable to a superior skilled opponent. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes and take the current situation with the utmost seriousness. Behind this humorous facade, however, is a wounded soul that has gone through much suffering. While Spider-Man is in combat, occasionally another person dies, leaving him depressed for having failed in his responsibility. Among these people include: Jean DeWolff, Tim Harrison, Charlie, Jackpot, Frederick Foswell, Ezekiel, Oksana Sytsevich, Silver Sable, Marla Madison, Billy Connors, Sally Avril, and most of all, Uncle Ben. Spider-Man is also a loner. Due to his individualistic style (having been a social outcast in his youth), Spider-Man finds it hard to work in teams. However, this has gradually lessened over the years, to the point Spider-Man is a member of the Avengers, the New Avengers, and more recently, the Future Foundation. Spider-Man's righteousness complimented Daredevil's maturity as a crime-fighter during the Death of Jean DeWolf, leading to an enduring friendship. Peter also made close ties with the Fantastic Four at the very start of his career, which stands greater than ever today, like a family rendering aid to each other unconditionally. He is also quite close to the X-Men, able to sympathize with the public scorn that mutants often face. More recently Spider-Man has bonded with the New Avengers of whom he is a founding member and leader, trusting them so much that he would reveal his identity to each member. Of the two previously mentioned teams, Spidey is closest to the Human Torch and Wolverine, playing pranks on one another or seeking solace respectively. Reputation Seen by some as the heart of New York, Peter has gained quite a reputation with not only the superhero community, but villains and civilians as well: his Aunt May searched the Internet and found that Spider-Man had saved roughly 10,000 lives directly, excluding all of his team-ups with other heroes and all the bombs or devices he's deactivated. In the Bar with No Name, the villains present initially felt discouraged to bet money against the Wall-Crawler as he fought Overdrive since "He always beats the new guys." When the Hood began his criminal career and was almost killed by the Constrictor, the Constrictor noted how new he was to villainy and that he "didn't even get to fight Spider-Man." Despite all the grudges Spider-Man has accumulated, he has made peace with some former enemies such as the Punisher (now an uneasy ally), Molten Man, Rocket Racer, and even checked up on the less than lethal Frog Man after his incarceration ended to make sure things were fine. In spite of his many heroics, Spider-Man is infamous for numerous smear campaigns against him, especially at the hands of the Daily Bugle. The reason of this bad-mouthing upon him is because of the Bugle's manager and main publisher, J. Jonah Jameson has strong distrust towards the wall crawler due to being a costumed vigilante with no affiliation to law and to take the spotlight of "true" heroes like public servants. It was also revealed that Spider-Man is disliked by a good deal of police cops in New York because, even though he comes to turn in captured super villains, the police mistrusts him due to his vigilantism, and they are also embarrassed over their dependency on him to arrest the threats they couldn't handle. In some cops, this dislike grew into hatred and they had tried to incriminate the Wall-Crawler by putting some of his trackers on recent corpses to turn public opinion against him. However, Vin Gonzales (one of the involved cops) revealed the scheme for a lighter sentence and they earned the anger of general public that the police ironically tried to frame Spider-Man with the crime. During a recent fight with Cable, Cable noted that Spider-Man is seen in the future as the greatest hero of them all. Religious Views Peter Parker has expressed Protestant Christian beliefs in the past. This may in part be attributed to his Aunt May, who has always been a devout Protestant Christian. However, after deconverting at an as of yet unknown time, he is now shown to hold firm atheist beliefs. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology:' Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, granted to him from an irradiated Black Widow Spider (Latrodectus hesperus) which bit Peter Parker that was apparently already mutated from prior exposure to certain frequencies of radiation and received a final, lethal dose during Parker's attendance of the exhibition. The radioactive, complex mutagenic enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Parker, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. That mutation granted him an "enhanced chromosome pattern". **'Spider-Sense:' Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Spider-Man's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Spider-Man can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by a computer. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Spider-Man can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Spider-Man is asleep or stunned. His spider-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense does react to those who Peter does not consider to be a threat, such as Aunt May. Spider-Man can choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminish its effectiveness. Spider-Man's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome, His spider-sense is so powerful that he can even sense danger from literally miles away. It also seems to slow down time long enough for Peter to come up with a solution. This power is also passive and not fully controlled by Peter. ***'Radio Frequency Detection:' His spider-sense also enables him to track certain radio frequencies, which he has used to his advantage via his Spider-Tracers. **'Wall-Crawling:' After being bitten, Peter's skin grows a sharp, "barbed" like material and this allows Peter to cling to surfaces (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) with an upper limit of several tons per finger. This ability appears to be consciously used. Although can be be activated by stress or altered states of consciousness. He is capable of using this combined with his strength to uproot objects from their place without having to fully use his hands. **'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift approximately 20 tons. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles with ease. easily overpower normal humans, pull apart guns, destroy his alarm clock by merely hitting it, shattering the backboard of a basketball hoop at school, and doing the same to his front door glass panel when he slammed the door shut, He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Spider-Man has shown impressive feats of strength. Such as when he was able to hold a cable-car full of children with one arm and show no sign of stress. He also broke Flash Thompson's hand by blocking with his palm. And was also able to send Him flying many meters with a single punch. Also, Spidey was able to support the warehouse where Doctor Octopus was holding his secret experiment. Also, Spider-Man has managed to over-power multiple men with ease. **'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete, though the exact extent of this speed has yet to be determined. When a car thief tried to take a car, Spider-Man was already in the back. Upon the thief getting out of the car, Spider-Man was already out of the back seat and behind him, Spider-Man is capable of actually dodging multiple bullets shot at point blank range; He is fast enough to outrun police cars that were chasing him. During his battle with Electro, time appeared to slow down when a police car was about to crush nearby civilians he saved them before the people even realized what happened showing that Spider-Man is so fast he will disappear in a second if someone looks away. **'Superhuman Senses:' His senses appear to be heightened, especially when used in conjunction with his spider-sense. His eyesight appears to be repaired, discarding his glasses.He also has perfect aim, as his webs never miss, even when he's not looking. While using his spider-sense, he can sense vibrations to detect potential enemies much like most real spiders. His senses are so sharp, that he can detect a hollow area under a solid steel floor by walking over it. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Several accounts depict Spider-Man as able to hold his breath for ten minutes or more. **'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. In the past, he survived with no serious injury other than a sore body after being electrocuted and having strong electrical blasts from Electro even a stream of electricity point blank in the face. and then thrown out of Kingpin's skyscraper. and survived multiple blows from the likes of The Hulk, as well as surviving a point blank missile explosion. Spider-Man's body is durable to the point where tensing his super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained heavyweight boxer caused the attacker's wrists to break; also, Spider-Man has stated that he must roll with punches thrown by people without similar strength or durability to avoid breaking their wrists. **'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines, and even surpass the likes of Captain America and Daredevil. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about forty times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, given sufficient distance. Spider-Man has even been shown in some cases, to be able to dodge gunfire using just his reflexes without his Spider-Sense. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow with little effort even with two fingers. **'Superhuman Hearing:' Peter is able to hear any danger, via spider sense while he hear that it also may warn him of any danger. hearing was superhumanly acute and enabled him to detect sound at virtually any frequency, and he possessed the potential to detect, sort out, and correctly identify sounds through thick steel doors, and across considerable distances. **'Accelerated Vision:' Peter's visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal human. Parker can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, relative to an ordinary human. Parker possesses this same level of clarity at night, enabling him to see in complete darkness. It is possible that he is able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling him to see a person's body heat. the flicker-fusion horizon (the speed at which some objects appear as a blur) in his eyes is superior to other people. What appears as a blur to most people, he can see perfectly. It also acts as a type of early warning, he is able to see attacks coming from far away **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Spider-Man has a low-level rapid healing factor. While not on Wolverine's level, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of hours. Ambushed by the Rhino he received heavy bodily damage, only to heal minutes later without medical attention. Peter was heavily beaten and drugged, suffering multiple fractures and blood loss by the Hobgoblin during the Civil War, yet was completely healed a few hours later. During a battle with a villain called the Masked Marauder, Spider-Man is rendered completely blind, however after about 2 days his sight was perfect, albeit sensitive for about a day after. In his encounter with Firebrand, Spider-Man suffered severe 3rd degree burns, but completely healed in a unspecified amount of time. ***'Longevity:' Peter Parker ages at a very slow rate due to the rapid regeneration of healthy bodily tissues & cells **'Contaminant Immunity:' Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spider-Man has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. During an encounter with the Swarm, Spider-Man was incapacitated by thousands of bee stings, but recovered in less than 24 hours. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. Spider-Man's unique physiology even allowed him to recover from the effects of vampirism as stated by Blade, his radioactive blood will kill the enzymes responsible for his transformation and revert him to normal. Spider-Man was able to recover completely from acid being spat into his eyes by the new Vulture although the extent of the damage may have been restricted due to his superhuman durability. However, Spider-Man has the normal human tolerance for alcoholic beverages. **'Bio-Electrokinesis:' Peter possesses control over the natural electricity his body produces. He is capable of utilizing it for offensive purposes. ***'Venom Shock:' Peter has the ability to release a blast of bio-electricity using his hands, causing an overflow of activity in the nervous system of the person affected by it. The Shock causes seizures in the muscles of the ones affected by it and can even cause severe brain damage in the affected target. These energy projections vary in power; Spider-Man can regulate them from simply a stun to potent enough to kill an average-sized man in the same way that a lightning bolt could kill him. It seems that there are varying degrees to this ability, as some opponents have been simply dazed where others have been completely incapacitated. It also seems more effective on people with genetic alterations, such as the Green Goblin and Carnage. This power provides a great advantage as Peter can end a confrontation quickly with little collateral damage. ***'Energy Burst:' His most recently discovered power. Peter displayed the ability to powerful bursts of energy. After first using it, Peter is left exhausted. It's powerful enough to destroy much of the Hydra laboratory Peter was being held in. This ability can be triggered by extreme stress, or focus on Peter's part, as he consciously activated it in his escape from Hobgoblin'.' **'Spider-Camouflage:' Peter including his clothing, can blend into his surroundings, allowing him to sneak up on his enemies or, in some cases, flee from them. The resulting effect closely resembles that of invisibility. **'Psychological Awareness of Environment:' Spider-Man has psychological awareness of his environment as a whole, allowing him to traverse across any environment without fear, even when blinded or in extremely dark conditions. Spider-Man could ascertain non-threatening information, such as detecting the concealed presence of loved ones. **'Vibration And Air Current Sense Via Hair And Webbing:' Spider-Man's Body Gained Superhuman Sensitivity Via Touch, Allowing The Hairs On His Body To Sense Air Currents Around Him And Vibrations Via His Webbing. **'Psychic Alignment with Arthropods:' Spider-Man's spider-sense started creating a psychic alignment with his environment, specifically a more empathic and sympathetic relationship with spiders and insects. While connected to the varying populations of spiders he was unable to communicate with them directly or command them. In one instance, spiders voluntarily covered his unconscious body, concealing him from Shathra's predation. **'Hibernation Healing:' Only used once. Peter was able to come back from near death due to making a cocoon with his webbing, and hibernating with in it. He also shed his skin to heal, as most spiders due once in their lifetime. Abilities *'Indomitable Will:' Spider-Man has a strong Force of Will, completely free of evil and temptation. For years, he has struggled to balance his life as a student and his superhero duties. He is able to emerge from defeat even stronger. His mental strength is also shown when he successfully wrestles control of nanobots from Doctor Octopus. Through the psychological profiles conducted by Maria Hill, she has stated that nobody has as strong as an ingrained identity as Spider-Man, further demonstrating the extent of his willpower. *'Super-Genius Intelligence:' Peter Parker is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. Parker possesses a mastery of electrical, mechanical and aerospace engineering, electronics, chemistry, all levels of physics, and human and alien biology. A visionary theoretician and inspired machine smith, he has made breakthroughs in such varied fields as space travel, time travel, extra-dimensional travel, biochemistry, robotics, computers, synthetic polymers, communications, mutations, transportation, holography, energy generation, spectral analysis and more. He is one of the few people on Earth to be an expert on other dimensions and the methods by which to travel to and through them. Not only has Peter proven himself to be a genius in virtually every science native to Earth, he can process information quickly and this gives him a hyper-accelerated learning aptitude. He also possesses limitless information storage and retrieval, enhanced pattern solving/recognition, extremely high perception and observational skills, perfect deductive/reasoning skills and investigative skills, superhuman strategic/tactical analytical skills, and an eidetic memory (meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall). and has also been able to hack technology from the Kree, a race centuries more advanced than humans, he has shown himself to be more knowledgeable than even some of the most highly advanced alien civilizations in the known universe as well. He has often be stated to be the smartest man on Earth. *'Expert Inventor/Engineer:' With his knowledge and expertise in mechanics, robotics and engineering Peter has been able to use his amazing intellect and resources at Horizon Labs to create many inventions such as his Spider-Armor, the Spidey Stealth Suit, his famous Web-Shooters, the Cryo-Cube 3000 and the noise reduction headphones. At Parker Industries he invented a magnitude of devices including but not limited to the Anti-Electro Netting, it was successful in de-powering Electro, an antidote for the Zodiac poison, and easy to apply holographic plating. *'Science Major:' A brilliant scientific mind, Peter possesses a doctorate in biochemistry, as well as expertise in various fields of applied science, chemistry, physics, biology, engineering, and mechanics. He is an accomplished chemist and physicist. He possesses enough confidence in this field to invent his trademark web-shooters. *'Expert Businessman:' Parker is extremely well-respected in the business world, managed to turn Parker Industries from a small company based in New York to a worldwide conglomerate within a week, with headquarters in London and Shanghai. and able to command people's attentions when he speaks on economic matters by virtue of the fact that he is savvy enough to have, built up several multi-million dollar companies from virtually nothing. He is known for the loyalty he commands from and returns to those who work for him, as well as his impeccable business ethics. *'Skilled Photographer:' While he worked for the The Daily Bugle, Peter was a photographer that took pictures of Spider-Man that he sold to J. Jonah Jameson. *'Skilled Acrobat:' Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Peter is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat. Due to his superhuman physical abilities, Spider-Man easily surpasses normal acrobats and is able to preform somersaults, flips, spins, cartwheels, etc. *'Multilingual:' A polyglot; Spider-Man is fluent in many languages including English, Arabic, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, and Spanish, French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, Farsi and Portuguese. Ogun taught him Japanese ideograms *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Due to his life being bullied and pranked as a young teenager to acquiring amazing superhuman capabilities and combining them with his scientifically adept and creative mind, Parker has through time become an excellent hand-to-hand combatant utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superhuman abilities. His methods are volatile, enabling him to rival practically all types of combatants. Peter has been trained by Captain America He also received formal combat training from Shang-Chi. Together, they created a new martial art style, the 'Way of the Spider and Peter's skill with it has substantially increased following the return and amplification of his Spider-Sense. He is very skilled in his fighting style. His feats include defeating Firelord, Daken, Wolverine, Hulk, the Sinister Six single-handedly, the X-Men Doctor Octopus, Spider-Woman and Morlun. He has stalemated Captain America, Iron Man, Julia Carpenter and Shang-Chi. Iron Fist stated that Spider Man is untouchable because of his spider-sense. Weaknesses *'Spider-Sense Disruption:' Spider-Man's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat like the Spider-Man clones or the Venom symbiote and its offspring and Anti-Venom. When deprived of his spider-sense, Spider-Man becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and web-slinging requires most of his concentration. *'Anti-Venom's Proximity:' Anti-Venom's failed attempt to cure Spider-Man of his radioactive blood resulted in Spider-Man's powers slowly canceling out whenever Anti-Venom is too close to him. Also if Anti-Venom binds him with his own webbing abilities it will also negate Spider-Man's powers until Spider-Man can get it off his body. This weakness no longer applies due to Eddie Brock sacrificing the Anti-Venom Symbiote to cure the population of New York. *'Ethyl Chloride:' Perhaps as a side effect of gaining his powers, Spider-Man is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. This chemical is frequently used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. *'Optical Photosensitivity:' Because of Peter's accelerated vision and ability to see in the dark, his eyes are known to be extremely sensitive to light. *'Bad Luck:' Not exactly a flaw or a disadvantage in his crime-fighting, Peter Parker's life is generally a complicated one. Peter has been forced in numerous occasions to lie to people close to him, be late in his commitments, get away from people and so on for the sake of his secret identity. This inherent difficulty to get his superhero life a secrecy, matched with the number of superhuman events and beings in New York and simply coincidence has in turn, lead Peter to aggravate people around himself, even ones close to himself, and to, more often than not, run into trouble and embarrassment. As Peter often remarks whenever he misses an opportunity to better his social life, improve his finances, or even get to work on time, (due to his super-heroics), "Typical Parker Luck." Paraphernalia Equipment *'Spider-Man Suit:' Peter started off with a hand-made suit when he was operating on the streets of New York. made from cheap gloves, red and blue long sleeved shirt, blue pants, red shoes and black goggles, this suit was created with the intention to help Peter to conceal his identity. *'Spider-Armor:' Created by Peter Parker with Parker Industries' best resources, and the help of FitzSimmons this suit is far beyond most of his usual suits. The suit is lightweight enough that Peter can still wall-crawl with incredible ease yet is strong enough to deflect laser shots at close range. be invulnerable to sonic, fire and electrical attacks, also resist tearing, it has enhanced lenses in the mask with HUD and tracking abilities. it is also made from the same Unstable Molecules that all the FF's suits were made of. it has camouflage capabilities that allow Peter to assume various disguises or mimic everyday clothing. The mask Peter wears muffles his voice so people don't know who they are talking to. This armor also comes with moving eye pieces that are similar to a camera lens. *'Utility Belt:' Upon first entering the super-hero world, Peter created a utility belt that held extra clips of webbing, Spider-Tracers, and his Spider-Signal. Recently, he upgraded his utility belt to hold cartridges of different types of webbing, freeze capsules, new Spider-Tracers as well as a newly upgraded Spider-Signal that has a UV light setting for forensic analysis. *'Mechanical Web-Shooters:' To tie in with his newly acquired spider powers, Peter created mechanical web-shooters for use when he became Spider-Man (on both wrestling and as a crimefighter). The twin devices worn on his wrists are able to shoot strands of a special "web fluid" at high pressure. He is able to control the nature of this web fluid by varying pressure on the web shooters. Spider-Man carries web cartridges to reload, which he carries in a utility belt, It appears to be able to hold more than one web cartridge in case more is needed. *'Synthetic Webbing:' Created by Peter Parker himself, this web-like substance is meant to emulate the silk created by the common spider. This synthetic spider-silk is used by Peter to help swing around New York City, bind and tie up enemies, steal weapons, and other useful applications. Spider-man combines this synthetic web with agile movements to dodge enemy attacks and often targets the enemies' arms and legs to break their balance and immobilize them. The chemical compound was so durable that both Green Goblin and Hobgoblin had trouble breaking it, despite their enhanced strength. *'Impact Webbing'; Web pellets that upon impact (hence the name) release tendrils the ensnare the target. *'Stingers'; Metal darts with a paralitic element and nano spider-tacers that is used to temporarily incapacitate or track foes. *'Spider-Tracers:' Spider-Man uses small electronic "Spider-Tracers" of his own design that allow him to track objects or individuals. Typically, Spider-Man plants or throws one on a departing enemy and follows the target to their hideout. He also uses a launching device in his web-shooters for better range and accuracy. He originally used an electronic receiver to follow the signals of the tracers but later modifies their signal so he can follow it with his spider-sense. He can follow the signal within a 100-yard radius. After he temporary lost his spider-sense he used Horizon Lab's resources to make new and improved spider-tracers with listening devices, G.P.S. and camouflage. Other modifications include tracers made of anti-metal Antarctic Vibranium which melts metals in contact, a cryogenic Spider-Tracer used to freeze Hydro-Man. *'Spider-Signal:' A powerful light emitted from Spider-Man's utility belt to announce his arrival to criminals. Peter later updated his Spider-Signal with a UV light setting for forensic analysis. *'Dimensional Travel Device:' Built in the Web-Shooters the dimensional travel device grants him access to alternate universes with the push of a button. *'Avengers Identicard:' A credit card-sized gadget designed by Tony Stark for the identification of all Avengers. It was used by Spider-Man when the police interrogated The Metropolitan Museum of Art after a fight between Mister Negative and Venom, and has since used it on other occasions. Transportation *'Web-Swinging:' Spider-Man uses his web-shooters to travel by swinging on web-lines. Combined with his spider abilities, he can move at amazing speeds throughout the urban chasms of Manhattan. Spider-Man was able to keep pace with Captain Marvel at his best speed, surprising the Kree warrior, although Spidey mentioned it was mostly due to his practice with web swinging over his career. Notes *these designs belongs to Shorterazer on Deviantart. *Peter's DNA is 50% spider. *Peter is currently approximately 26 years old; he got bitten by the spider 16 years ago, when he was 15 years old. *Spidey and Wolverine became blood brothers during a time travel adventure. *The only person killed by Spider-Man is Charlemagne. Even though it was unintentional, this accident continued to haunt him later on in his life. *It is implied that this Spider-Man joined the battle against the Inheritors, with one of the Spider-Men fighting against them noting that one of his counterparts "looked just like Eric Matthews from Boy Meets World.''"' Trivia *Peter is a big fan of Captain America, and seems to respect him more than any other hero. *Peter, unlike Mainstream Peter Parker and similar to Ben Reilly of Earth-616, wears his web-shooters on the outside of his costume. *Peter dislikes mayonnaise, at least in sandwiches, and prefers those free-crust. *Peter is a fan of the Mets. *Twenty-seven people know of his identity. *Peter has become both Venom and Carnage in this series. *Peter's greatest fear is that his secret identity could cause the death of his family and friends. *The entire roster of the New Avengers (Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Captain Marvel, Mockingbird, Hawkeye,Wolverine, Spider-Woman, Jessica Jones, Bucky Barnes), Natalia Romanoff, The Fantastic Four, Doctor Strange, Doctor Octopus, Kaine, Carlie Cooper, Spider-Girl, The Jackal, Captain America, Miles Morales, Mysterio,Miguel O'Hara, Anna Maria Marconi, Rachel Summers, Prowler, know of his secret identity. *Spider-Man is a fan of the Transformers movies *His mainstream counterpart seemingly hates Star Wars, whereas this Peter Parker is a big Star Wars fan. *Peter Is also a big fan of Star Trek. *It's seen that Peter is a fan of The Lord of the Rings. *Peter is a fan Imagine Dragons especially the Song Radioactive. *S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to reverse-engineer Spider-Man's web formula many years ago according to Buck Lime, Moon Knight's assistant, who built web-shooters for him. *Several times, Perr has been mistaken as a mutant. At one point, J. Jonah Jameson actually sent him to the X-Factor for confirmation, and another, he was hunted down by Magneto until the misunderstanding was corrected. *Peter is an atheist. *Peter has a Twitter and a Facebook account. *Peter has the blood type AB+. *Peter is allegedly an Capricorn, born between December 31 and January 1. Category:Parker Industries members Category:Uncle Ben Foundation members Category:Horizon Labs members Category:The Daily Bugle members Category:Avengers members Category:Future Foundation members Category:New Avengers members Category:50-State Initiative members Category:Mighty Avengers (Initiative) members Category:Superhuman Task Force (Pro-Registration Superheroes) members Category:Secret Identity Category:Male Characters Category:Mutated Human Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Engineers Category:Mechanics Category:Inventors Category:Adventurers Category:Scientists Category:Spider-Powered Individuals Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Teachers Category:Students Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 11" Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:Earth-23152 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Longevity Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Energy Projection on contact Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Twitter Users Category:Regeneration Category:Zoopathy Category:Night Vision Category:Mutates Category:Humans Category:Pain Suppression Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Wallcrawling Category:Energy Senses Category:Camouflage Category:Electrokinesis Category:Electric Blasts Category:Webbing Category:Web-Slinging Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Leaping Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Precogs Category:Hyperacusia Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Arachnine Form Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Parker Family Category:Human Mutates Category:Geneticists Category:Robotics Category:Chemists Category:Physicists Category:One Doctorate Category:Facebook Users Category:Reality Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Superhumans Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Spider-Army members (Multiverse) Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Gymnasts Category:Empire State University Student Category:Acrobats Category:Leaders Category:Armor Users Category:Blood Type AB+ Category:Trained by Wolverine Category:Trained by Captain America Category:Trained by Shang-Chi Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Multilingual Category:Martial Arts Category:Athletic skills Category:Businesspeople Category:Atheist Characters Category:Millionaires Category:Capricorn (Astrological Sign)